


#11- Birthday visit

by MidnightCrumble



Series: Sherlolly Prompt Pot. [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: Prompt: BirthdayJust a simple prompt.(Words, even more words.)





	

She really didn't want to be here. At all.

Molly wanted to be at home celebrating her birthday. But what was she doing instead? 

Working.

Bloody brilliant.

With a huff, the pathologist perched herself on a stool and began writing.

Molly became so engrossed in her work that she never noticed the door opening half and hour later. A shriek of laughter brought Molly away from her work and she smiled at who entered the morgue. 

Her partner Sherlock and their daughter Kaytlyn.

Molly smiled brightly as they stepped into the morgue when something caught her eye.

The one year old was clutching a handful of daffodils in a messy bouquet, a big smile on her face as she looked around excitedly. Sherlock who was holding Kaytlyn by the hip, was holding a plastic container. 

"Hello", Sherlock spoke, adjusting Kaytlyn on his hip. "Thought we would come and see Mummy." 

Molly didn't think her smile could get any bigger.

"What's that?" Molly gestured towards the plastic container. 

Sherlock set the container down. "A cupcake. Can you hold Kaytlyn quickly?" 

The pathologist sat up from her stool and walked towards the pair, picking up the little girl. Kaytlyn waved the crushed daffodils at Molly, "Are these for me?". The little girl nodded eagerly and giggled, "Mama fowers!" 

Molly smiled and glanced over to Sherlock, now seeing the cupcake in his hands as a candle stuck out from the top, now alight. 

Sherlock stepped towards Molly, but making sure the flame was not in reach of Kaytlyn, a small smile on his face. "Happy birthday love."


End file.
